


A Return to Normalcy

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It <i>is</i> over, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Return to Normalcy

Breaking the Rules (trio friendship fic)

"Oi, Harry, sit down!" Ron said as he took another large bite from a chicken leg.

Harry tripped on his feet as he took a seat at the Weasley's dining table. "Sorry. I can't seem to keep still."

"Oh, Harry. After everything you've been through this year? That almost has to be a sign of PTSD."

Now digging into a large helping of mashed potatoes, Ron said thickly, "It's a sign of being bloody exhausted."

Harry finally paid a little attention to the food on the table and filled his plate. "I'm fine. I'm just so glad it's over." He ran his fork through the potatoes on his plate and knocked several peas into his gravy. "It _is_ over, right?"

Hermione took a delicate bite of a roll and chewed _and_ swallowed before answering. "As much as it ever can be, I suppose. There will always be more people who want to take the world for their own, but it would take quite a bit for anyone else to be as powerful as... as Voldemort." She cleared her throat. "I just realized that we can say his name again."

"I'd rather not, thanks." Harry grinned and looked back at his potatoes, trying to muster up the urge to eat up and destroy the faint ache in his stomach. "Remember back in first year when being out after curfew was the most exciting thing we did?"

Ron paused with a forkful of peas halfway to his mouth. "You and I remember our first year very differently."

"I meant in the beginning, Ron. Before _he_ started making the rules."

Hermione laughed. "Speaking of rules-"

"Okay, fine! I _did_ keep one of the Fanged Frisbees."

"Oh, I don't care about that, Ron. I needed a bit of light reading in order to get to sleep last night, so I ended up looking through the appendices of Hogwarts: A History."

"And?" Harry finally dug into his own chicken; tearing a mouthful from the bone.

"There's an appendix of all of the Hogwarts school rules. I spent a little time going through them, and discovered something amazing. Between the three of us, we have broken every single rule in Hogwarts History."

Ron coughed and stared at Hermione. "Wait. But the one about not eating any of the owls?" Ron looked down at his chicken leg and grimaced. 

"That was never an official rule; merely one posted by Mr. Filch's predecessor when he discovered that several of the owls had been transfigured into candy bars and eaten by a rather obese student whose parents were tryin to get him to lose weight."

"If Dudley had been there, he'd probably have just tried to eat the owls whole." He shook his head. "Well, maybe a few years ago. They're moving to a new place now, did I tell you? Smeltings is opening a plant in Liverpool and they want Uncle Vernon to run it or something."

Hermione took a sip of water. "Will you miss them now? After everything?"

"No more than I ever did, I suppose. People don't change that much, do they?" 

Ron laughed. "We never stopped breaking rules, did we?"

"We _could_ start following them just to show others that it is possible." Hermion giggled.

Harry joined in on the laughter. "Now, where's the fun in that?"


End file.
